The present invention relates generally to bibs and more particularly to a bib and dish combination.
The use of a bib to protect a wearer""s clothing while a wearer is eating is well known. Bibs are typically made of moisture resistant paper or fabric and are placed around a wearer""s neck prior to placing the wearer in a high chair. The bib covers a portion of the wearer""s clothing, thereby preventing the portion of clothing covered from being soiled by food or beverage dropping from the wearer""s mouth while eating or drinking or otherwise contacting the covered areas.
One problem with currently available bibs is that food or beverage that drops from the wearer""s mouth may miss the bib entirely or cascade off the bib and land in the wearer""s lap, thereby soiling or staining the wearer""s clothing not directly covered by the bib. Similarly, food or beverage that drops can soil or stain a carpeted floor or a piece of furniture. This can result in expense to clean or replace the clothing, carpeting, and/or furniture.
While bibs or smocks having pockets exist, that are intended to catch or trap food or beverage that would otherwise fall into a wearer""s lap, these pockets do not easily extend far enough to catch food or beverage. Moreover, these pockets are difficult to remove material from and therefore clean.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an apparatus for preventing food or beverage from contacting a wearer""s clothing as the wearer is eating or drinking. It is also highly desirable to provide an apparatus that allows dropped food to be returned to a primary eating location.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for protecting a wearer""s clothing while eating.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for conveying dropped food from a wearer""s bib to a surface where the food or beverage was initially located.
It is further object of the present invention to prevent the spread of germs associated with food that has contacted the wearer and has fallen on the wearer or floor.
The above and other objects are accomplished by providing a wearer bib and dish combination. The bib preferably has an opening that is designed to accommodate a wearer""s neck and to prevent food or beverage from touching a wearer""s clothes as the wearer is eating or drinking. The lower end of the bib is preferably intended to engage a dish that is temporarily attached to a high chair tray, such as through suction cups or the like. The bib can be attached to the tray in a variety of different ways such that any food or drink that contacts the bib will roll off the bib and into the dish in order to prevent the spillage from falling into the wearer""s lap.
In an alternative arrangement, a separate food-catching compartment can be attached to the bib and dish combination device to catch food that may fall from a wearer""s mouth. The compartment prevents the wearer from retrieving the food that has fallen. Similarly, this separate food catching compartment can be incorporated into the bib or dish.
In other preferable alternative arrangement, a device can be added to the bib and dish combination device whereby the combination can be secured to a high chair tray or table.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon considering the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.